I wish
by Avid fangirl for life
Summary: Henry's only wish at Christmas is for his Moms to be together.


Henry was the truest believer, and that was a proven fact. He'd believed in fairy tales whole heartedly with almost no proof, and he had been proven right. So of course it goes without saying that he truly and utterly believed in Santa Claus, so much so that he didn't ever pause to question his existence. In a world of magic and fairy tales, he had never paused to consider that Good Old Saint Nick was nothing more than a wide spread legend, based off of the memory of a man who had lived centuries before.

When he noticed the looks that passed between his mothers, full of longing that even a child of eleven years and two months could recognise, he decided to take matters into his own hands. With the holidays right around the corner, he decided to write a letter to Father Christmas. He didn't feel like he was asking too much, he wasn't asking him to make them fall in love. All he wanted was for the, to admit their feelings for one another. He knew that the love was already there.

So he wrote his letter. He spent hours and hours writing the perfect draft, on the nicest paper he could find (which just happened to come from his Mom's home office) and in his best handwriting. He made sure that the letter was polite and respectful, and that it showed just how badly he wanted this one particular wish to come true. He didn't even add the part about wanting a dog. In fact after six separate drafts he decided to leave it out, not wanting to ask for too much. After all there was always next year for a dog.

He hoped, and he hoped some more and then he waited and hoped, until Christmas morning came around. After waking both his Mom and Emma, because his Mom had invited Emma to spend Christmas with them, he ran downstairs to find... A King Charles cocker Spaniel (whom he named Titan). He spent the entire day watching his Moms and the way they acted around one another. He found that nothing changed between them.

He found himself waiting for a few weeks, during which nothing changed, before he decided that next year he would simply have to wish harder and make himself more known. So when the next Christmas comes around, and he finds himself slightly more aware of the world, he sends ten letters, each very polite and respectful and focused solely on him Moms and their very apparent love.

He decides that this still may not be enough, and that he needs to up his game even more, and so he uses his hold over his mothers to his advantage. By roping them into taking his to Santa's grotto. He thinks that it is a truly genius plan. After all, if he makes his wish face to face, how could Santa possibly refuse him? Especially after seeing how much he really wants it.

Over the past year his mothers' relationship has evolved. Before they merely sent each other furtive glances filled with longing when they believed the other couldn't see it. Now they're friends, best friends at that. They're basically inseparable, they may as well be attached at the hip. He's pretty sure that they flirt too, not that he knows anything about flirting.

As him and his Moms are waiting in the queue for the grotto, he can't help but feel like they're garnering some strange looks. He can't help but find that odd, why are people looking at them. He doesn't let it get to him though, he's hugely excited about meeting the One and Only Santa Claus face to face. It's a very exciting prospect and Henry can feel himself vibrate due to the sheer amount of excitement coursing through him. All he wants this year is for his Moms to get their happy ending.

Finally, after years of waiting, it's finally their turn. The elf that seems too tall to be an actual elf looks at them strangely, but Henry shrugs it off. He's about to meet Santa, and ask for the one thing that will make them a true family, the one thing that will give them their happy ending, or happy beginning, depending on how you look at it.

They enter the grotto and Henry swears he can feel the warmth radiating off of the old man sat in the rather large chair in the centre of the room. He can feel his Moms behind him, watching him with probably fond smiles on their faces. Henry holds his breath as he walks up to the man, scarcely daring to believe that this moment is happening.

He stands in front of Father Christmas, and finds himself feeling inexplicably shy. He ducks his head, staring at his shoes, he can feel his Mothers worrying behind him. Now that he is finally here, he's not sure how to go about asking for what he wants. As he's struggling to find the words, he feels leather clad fingers lifting his chin. Kind and impossibly old eyes meet his own, and he sees the man's lips part in an understanding smile. Finding his courage, Henry smiles back.

"Hello Henry."

"You know my name?"

"Of course I do, I've been watching you for a long time, young man."

"You know what my wish is?"

"I do, but you have to say it."

"I... I want my Moms to be together, like they want to be." Henry's voice drops to a whisper.

"That's a tough wish, but I'll see what I can do come Christmas."

Henry can't believe it, he can feel the tears welling in his eyes. He throws himself at the man, tears spilling over, whispering 'thank you' over and over again.

He can hardly wait for Christmas.


End file.
